


All Aboard (The Love Train)

by coziness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, simon and alec are best friends, theres the tiniest amount of angst, this was a short idea that became this, trains........... just trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coziness/pseuds/coziness
Summary: “Mm, train delays are awful, but I can’t complain much, not when I have such a splendid view.”or. Alec gets flirted on by Magnus on a train. They inevitably fall in love.





	All Aboard (The Love Train)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wortschatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to [Jule](http://blushyalec.tumblr.com/)!! I love you so much, my bub. I'm so lucky to know you and to get to call you my best friend. I really hope you love this fic, you already knew the idea and knew that it was going to grow this big. I hope you have a wonderful day, because it's what you deserve. I love you, my cuddle buddy and writing buddy. 
> 
> [This fic is not beta read, I apologise for any mistakes]

Alec hated trains. On a good day, he would hate how someone would always sit next to him when there were plenty of other seats to sit in. He hated how gum would be everywhere, and always seemed to manage to stick to him, one way or another. On the bad days, he hated how they were always late, and when they finally arrived, he would be cramped between bodies, clinging onto the overhead bar as he prayed that his stop would arrive soon.

Today was one of those bad days.

He had finished his day at work, already dreaming about getting into bed and going to sleep while he made his way to the station. The daily travels were worth it, when he got to do what he wanted – working for a publishing house. But some days he wished his flat was just that little bit closer. He arrived at the station only to be told that the train would be delayed by twenty minutes.

And twenty minutes became thirty. And then forty-five. And then an hour.

When the train finally pulled up at the station, crowds had gathered and Alec knew he would struggle to find somewhere to sit. But when the doors open, Alec started to worry that he wouldn’t even find anywhere to stand. But he was damned if he was going to wait another hour for the next train.

The first ten minutes went well. Or as well as it could go on a crowded train. He had managed to find a spot where he was able to breathe, and luckily there was no elbows digging into his back, or armpits in his face. But obviously, luck wasn’t on his side today.

He hadn’t stopped to think that crowds would gather at the different stops. And that those crowds would also pile into the carriages, desperate to get moving. So it didn’t take long for there to be someone pressed against his back and for someone else to be stood right in front of him.

And Alec in that moment silently wished it was someone’s armpit, because the person right in front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. And he didn’t want to deal with the next thirty minutes of trying to make sure that the Hot Stranger – as his mind had dubbed him – wouldn’t notice Alec checking him out.

Obviously, that plan failed when he looked up and caught eyes with the Hot Stranger. And for some reason beyond him he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him. So here he was, blatantly staring at the Hot Stranger.

And said Hot Stranger was staring right back.

He had a smirk to his lips that seemed to grow the longer Alec looked at him. But he couldn’t look away. He was _beautiful._ His eyes were brown and lined with kohl and Alec just wanted to drown in them for as long as he could. His hair was styled up and his clothes showed that he was one who took great pride in what he wore.

He wore a blue shirt, a pattern that Alec couldn’t put a name to, with necklaces hanging down from around his neck. A black jacket with silver shoulder pads clung to him, showing that not only was he tall and handsome, but he was also strong. Alec felt his knees go weak.

The necklace weren’t the only jewellery that adorned the man, rings on each of his hands and a cuff on his ear made him even more eye catching. But Alec still couldn’t seem to take his eyes from where their gazes were locked.

Hot Stranger curved an eyebrow, which Alec perceived as _see something you like?_ and Alec couldn’t help the blush that had risen to his cheeks. He coughed, finally averting his gaze and tried very hard to will the train to go faster so he could avoid the embarrassment from staring.

But as Alec had grown to realise, this day was against him. The train slowed down to a stop and a voice echoed throughout the carriages.

“We apologise for the delay, but there are some works being finished on the track. We should get moving again in the next half an hour. Again, sorry for any inconvenience.”

A chorus of groans echoed throughout the train and Alec cursed anyone that decided to make all this happen.

“Mm, train delays are awful, but I can’t complain much, not when I have such a splendid view.”

Alec’s head whipped back towards the Hot Stranger who wasn’t looking out any of the carriage windows but was looking straight at Alec. Alec’s mouth almost fell open when he realised that not only was Hot Stranger talking to him, but he was _flirting_ with him.

“I’ve always been a sucker for a pretty face, and darling, yours is the prettiest I have seen in a long time.”

Words were lost to Alec in that moment. He forgot how to even speak as the Hot Stranger continued to flirt with him. He was sure the blush on his cheeks was bright red by now, but there was no way of stopping it, and it seemed that the Hot Stranger wasn’t going to stop either.

“What’s your name? I can’t keep calling you Pretty Boy in my head.” Alec nearly choked.

“Uh... Alec. My name’s Alec.” Hot Stranger grinned when Alec finally managed to find his voice.

“Lovely to meet you Alec, short for Alexander, I presume?” Alec nodded, still in awe. “I’m Magnus. In case you wanted to put a name to whatever you were calling me in your head.” Hot Stranger – Magnus winked when he finished talking. And, oh, Alec was not going to survive this one. He managed to smile at Magnus; his heart feeling like it wants to crawl its way out of his throat.

“It’s uh, lovely to meet you, uh, too.” _Wow, way to go Lightwood._

Magnus stepped toward Alec, making the already small space between them, even smaller. Alec was sure he could feel the heat radiating off Magnus onto him.

“So what do you do for a living, Alexander?”

“Um, I work at a publishing house. I do editing, you know, for the new books.” Alec cringed inwardly at himself. Here was this insanely attractive guy who seemed interested and all Alec was capable of doing was stuttering.

“Books huh? I love men who are well read.” Confidence practically oozed from Magnus as he flirted shamelessly with Alec. And Alec tried to fight the grin that took over his face, he really did, but when people – especially attractive men – seemed to show an interest in books the same way he did, well he couldn’t really help himself.

“I guess that gives us something in common.” Alec mentally clapped himself on the back, both for being able to answer Magnus with a full sentence and the fact that Magnus had responded with a wide grin that lit up his entire face.

Just as Magnus opened his mouth to answer, the train started to move again, surprising Alec and causing him to sway forward and bump into Magnus.

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled, his voice catching as Magnus gripped onto his arm to steady them both. Magnus trailed his hand up to Alec’s bicep and squeezed; a content look on his face as he felt the muscle under Alec’s jacket.

“Oh, I don’t mind one bit, darling.”

“Well, then, I guess I’ll stay right here. If you don’t mind, of course.”  The grin on Magnus’ face seemed to widen and Alec’s own matched.

The rest of the train ride, which didn’t really last that long, was filled with the two men flirting and chatting with each other, stealing glances and not caring if the other saw. When the train was closing in on Alec’s stop, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness over the thought of having to move from the bubble that he and Magnus had conjured up.

“This is my stop.”

“Today must be my lucky day, this is my stop too.”

The glint of sadness that Alec had felt was quickly erased as the train pulled into the station. He motioned to Magnus, letting him go first as they both left the warmth of the carriage and stepped into the cold of the night.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the exit, both of their steps falling in sync as they tried to walk as slowly as possible, not wanting to inevitably part. Once they were outside they both stopped, neither saying anything, just looking at the other, waiting for something, for someone to speak up first.

“I know this place that does pretty damn amazing burgers. Do you- Would you like to go? With me?”

A small smile spread on Magnus’ face as Alec stumbled over his words. “Alexander, are you asking me on date?”

“I- Yes.”

“Then lead the way, I would love to get dinner with you.”

The two must’ve looked like idiots, smiling wide at each other, neither moving despite the plans settling in on them. But they didn’t seem to care, at least Alec knew he didn’t, he was happy to stay here and stare at this beautiful man in front of him. However, he realised though that the prospect of an actual date with Magnus would be more fulfilling so he gestured behind him, and the two walked together, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

The walk was short, but since it was the middle of October and the cold weather was setting in, as soon as they both walked into the small restaurant they immediately sighed at the warmth that enveloped them.

They spent dinner eating greasy food and getting to know each other. Alec learned that Magnus was a journalist and also wrote for his blog – which he got Magnus to write down so he could read it. Alec told him about his love for books and his siblings. In turn Magnus told him about his friends.

Since the awkwardness of getting to know each other was gone, they were comfortable to openly steal glances at the other, smiles widening as their eyes met every time. Magnus would flirt with Alec and Alec would flirt right back with him, a dusting of blush setting over his cheeks. But not out of embarrassment – out of excitement of something new, someone new.

After a couple of hours, long after the food was eaten and the night had truly settled in over the city, Alec looked at his phone and was in shock with how long they had been sat there together.

“I hate to say this, but I should probably get back. Early day tomorrow.”

A sombre smile set over Magnus’ lips as he nodded his head. “I agree, it’s getting rather late, The Chairman will be worried sick.” Alec let out a breathy laugh, remembering the name of Magnus’ cat.

They got up to leave after a short argument over who was to pay. (Magnus won, saying that Alec could pay next time whilst dropping a wink). Magnus had called for a taxi while Alec had opted to walk, seeing as he didn’t live too far away. The two were stood close under the pretence of staying warm in the cold air, holding off saying goodbye for as long as they possibly could.

Magnus steps forward, pressing even closer to Alec, his hands trailing up to play with the lapels of his coat. Breathe catches in Alec’s throat as he grips onto Magnus’ arms and he let himself be pulled in, closer and closer till their mouths meet. The tension that was in the air bursts around them, the only thing that matters in that moment is Magnus’ lips on Alec’s, moving together with a gentle force that Alec knows he won’t ever be able to forget.

It felt like a rush, their lips finally meeting. Alec never kissed on the first date, but here he was after knowing Magnus for a few hours and he didn’t want anything more than to have his lips pressed to Magnus’. They fit together perfectly, as did their bodies which moved closer as Alec pulls Magnus closer, his hands going to his waist.

The kiss didn’t last long, but Alec still felt breathless and felt like he was floating on air as they pulled back. A car horn from the taxi that had arrived to pick up Magnus interrupted the moment and made Alec step back slightly.

“Can I see you again?”

Alec really couldn’t believe how his luck had changed. “I’d want nothing more.”

The two share a look and a grin and just as Magnus takes a step back to leave he stops in his tracks and turns back around. 

“Wait, I didn’t get your number.” 

Magnus leaves with Alec’s number on his phone and a kiss pressed to his cheek, the bubble they had growing around them finally leaving after hours of being consumed by it.  And Alec stays staring at the car until it disappears from sight altogether before he finally makes his way home, with cold hands but cheeks warm from smiling all night.

The smile stayed on his face right up until he stepped inside his apartment and was greeted by a confused look from his roommate, Simon.

“What’s with the weird grin? Also why are you so late, usually you message if you’re gonna be late.”

Alec flopped down onto the sofa, excitement still coursing through his veins. “I met someone.”

Simon perked up, turning to face Alec with his whole body. “Yeah? You gonna see him again?”

Alec’s phone vibrated and he took a glimpse at the message he had received.

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Hey there pretty boy, dinner on Thursday night? I hear it’s your treat. Magnus._

“Yeah, I am.”

-

After that first date, Alec and Magnus always made sure to make time for each other. They met each other as often as they could. Even when they didn’t see each other, they would always greet the other with a morning text, and ended the day with a goodnight message and all the time in between filled with small conversations, and pictures to brighten their days.

It had, in retrospect, only been two weeks since they first met, but in that time they had gone on plenty of dates from fancy restaurants to lazing in front of the TV. Alec didn’t care what they did because each date would end with Magnus’ lips on his own and that’s all that really mattered.

Today was one of the days where they decided to stay inside, the winter weather starting to loom over the city. The couple decided to stay inside, curled up under a blanket together and a movie playing on the TV that Alec stopped paying attention to a while ago.

Instead Alec occupied himself with examining Magnus’ hands. He ran his fingers over his palm, laughing lightly when he made a noise indicating he didn’t like the ticklish feeling.  Alec stayed clutching Magnus’ hand though, turning it over to look at the rings that adorned his fingers and the colour of his nails.

“Is there a reason why you have such a fascination with my hands? Should I be concerned?” Alec looked up from Magnus’ hands to his face, eyes softening at the smirk that lay on his mouth.

“Nope, they’re just very pretty. Which makes sense, since you know; you’re a very pretty person.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but Alec could see the fondness behind it. Magnus pressed in closer to Alec’s side. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Alexander.”

Alec grinned, and moved forward to nuzzle his nose against Magnus’ who laughed as he curled his arms around Alec’s neck, fingers going to his hair. And just like every other date they had together, their lips pressed together and they melted into the moment.

Alec’s arms went around Magnus’ waist and hugged him close to his body as they kissed, slowly but still enough feeling to get their hearts racing. Magnus hummed against his lips as Alec pressed even closer, his nose squished against Magnus’ cheek. The moment was heavy with tension, and their kisses were getting frantic, deeper as lips and tongues moved together.

That was until Alec broke that moment as he dug his fingers into Magnus’ sides, making him squeal against his lips. Magnus couldn’t help the laughter that poured from him as Alec continued to tickle him.

“Alexander, stop it!” Magnus pushed against his chest causing Alec to fall from the sofa. However, because Alec still had a firm hold on Magnus, when his back hit the floor, Magnus fell against his chest not long after.

“Are you happy? Now we’re both on the floor.” Alec threw his head back, laughter loud and free as Magnus pouted from where he was resting against Alec.

“Mm, anywhere is fine with me, if you’re with me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed up on his arms so he was looming over Alec. “Oh wow, I didn’t realise that I’m dating a sap.”

Alec ran his hands along Magnus’ back. “You should get used to it.”

Magnus leaned in closer, so that they were face to face, only inches apart. “Why, you planning on keeping me?”

“For as long as you’ll let me, then yeah, I am.” Magnus grinned and pressed a chaste kiss against Alec’s lips before moving away to lie against his chest again.

“Hm, you were right, the floor isn’t that bad. And you are quite comfy.”  Alec smiled fondly at Magnus as he nuzzled into him, going back to watching the movie that was still playing.

Alec looked down at where Magnus’ cheek was squished against his chest, and he couldn’t get over how much his heart was already bursting. They had only been together for two weeks, and in the previous relationships that Alec had been in, he had never felt so strongly for someone so quickly.

But in those two weeks they had gotten closer and closer, and learned so much about each other. It felt as though they had been together for years, which should scare Alec, but it didn’t. If anything it made him want more, made him never want to let Magnus go.

They hadn’t even put a title on what they were yet – but Alec was certain he wanted to be able to call Magnus his boyfriend. He knew that this was different; it wasn’t just a fling, a romance to pass the time. This felt _more_ to him. It felt like this, right here with Magnus, was what a relationship should be.

It wasn’t love yet, no, they weren’t there yet. But Alec knew his own feelings and he knew that he was falling for Magnus. He knew that it probably wouldn’t take long till they would say those words to each other.

He didn’t doubt that Magnus felt the same; he knew it in the way he would look at him when Alec told an awful joke. He knew it in the way that Magnus would smile into every kiss, how Magnus would text him in the mornings, how they both held eachother.

He knew this was more, because it felt real.

In the middle of his epiphany, Magnus had turned his head to rest his chin on him.

“What are you thinking about?”

Alec hummed. “You.”

“Good thoughts?”

“Always.”

Magnus leant up to kiss him, Alec sighing as their mouths met and their lips moved together. It was slow and simple, neither rushing to make it go any further, both of them happy where they lay on the floor.

When Magnus pulled back, there was a look in his eyes that made all the breath in Alec’s throat catch, unable to move his gaze from anywhere that wasn’t Magnus’ eyes.

“Stay the night.” It wasn’t a question, it was an invitation. They hadn’t made that step yet, Alec always leaving before it got too late. But the feel in the room and the feel in their chests, Alec knew he didn’t want to leave, he wanted this, wanted Magnus.

He nodded his head, unable to speak with words, but spoke with actions as he pulled Magnus back down against him, leaning up to meet him halfway.

Magnus pulled back after a while, standing to his feet and holding out his hands, a gleam in his eyes as Alec took them without question and let himself be pulled into the bedroom, both of them forgetting about the movie still playing as they closed the bedroom door behind them.

-

The sunlight peered through the gap in the curtains, hitting against Alec’s face as he opened his eyes. He could feel the hard muscle of Magnus’ chest against his cheek, a lazy smile taking over as he remembered the night before.

He nuzzled into the warmth that Magnus was radiating, feeling his arms circle around him tighter.

“Good morning, darling.” Alec looked up to look at Magnus, and he felt the breath from his lungs rushing out. If he thought that Magnus during the day was breathtaking, he truly wasn’t prepared for Magnus first thing in the morning. He looked soft, sleep still evident in his eyes as he smiled at Alec. His hair was falling down over his eyes, and Alec couldn’t help but to lean up and brush it away.

“Mm, good morning indeed.”

Magnus laughed lightly. “Well, it’s always a good morning when I wake up to a beautiful man on my chest.”

Alec could feel his cheeks heating up, remembering how Magnus threw compliments at him when they first met. He tried to hide the blush as he looked away. “Oh, hush, you’ve already gotten in my pants, you don’t need to flatter me anymore.”

“Alexander, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on, and if you don’t believe me I’ll tell you every day for as long as you’ll let me.” Magnus was running his fingers through his hair, the domesticity of it feeling out of place to the way that Magnus’ words had struck him.

Alec didn’t answer, only moved up the bed so that he was face to face with Magnus, bringing his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. They both lay there for a moment, basking in the early light and getting lost in the other’s gaze. Alec could see something change in Magnus’ eyes, almost as though a thought had struck him, and the way that Magnus bit his lip, Alec knew him well enough to know that he was trying to contain a smile.

“You know, it would be amazing if this beautiful man in front of me would agree to be my boyfriend.”

Alec grinned, sitting up with excitement and looking down at Magnus who looked at him with hope in his eyes.

“I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Magnus’ grin matched Alec’s in that moment, both of them outshining the sunlight that was peeking through the window. “Yeah?”

Alec pushed lightly against his boyfriend’s – _boyfriend’s_ – shoulder. “Yes, you doof.”

“Did you just call me a doof?”

“Mhm.” Alec moved to straddle Magnus’ hips and pulled him up, hands cupping his face, their smiles pressing together in a messy kiss that didn’t last as long because of their grins. They couldn’t help the laughter that was bubbling out of them, kissing loudly in between breaths of air, their hands roaming over the other’s body as they lost themselves in the moment.

Magnus swapped their positions, pushing Alec down back onto the bed, their laughter taking over the room.

-

Alec ran with Magnus’ hand clutched in his. They ran as fast as their legs would take them, pushing through the crowds and throwing apologies over their shoulders to anyone that they jostled. They made it to the platform just in time. Magnus pulled Alec as they jumped onto the train, the doors closing behind them.

They had been on a date, deciding to travel a bit further so that they could see some tourist attractions that neither had actually ever been to. They went to museums and then went shopping, ending the day with dinner at a small Italian restaurant, smiling over glasses of wine and good food.

They had lost track of time as they strolled down the streets of New York, hands swinging between them, enjoying the night together.

It wasn’t till Alec chanced a glance at his phone and realised they had fifteen minutes to get their train or else they would have to get a taxi back, which neither of them could afford. Magnus was certain they could make it if they ran, and didn’t stop to let Alec complain about how they should have bought an open ticket not a specific time, he just grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him.

Which led up to this moment where they were stood on the train, both of them out of breath but they couldn’t help the laughs that left them as they tried to steady themselves. Alec could feel a bead of sweat at his hairline, and he was certain that he looked a mess.  

But really he didn’t care, not when he felt so elated and not when Magnus was looking at him like he hung the moon, the stars and created all the galaxies. Their eyes were locked and they both had wide grins on their faces, which bystanders would be able to tell that the two were infatuated with the other.

Alec was the first to stop laughing, his excited grin changing into something different, a smile that caused Magnus’ eyebrows to crease, as though he was trying to decipher what it meant. The smile on his face was one that felt like it had always been there, under the surface, ever since he met Magnus. And every day that smile tried to rear its head and show itself to the world. This smile, it wasn’t like a revelation, it wasn’t like a light bulb going off in Alec’s head, it was more like surfacing from being underwater, like a breath of air.  

“What?”

“I love you, Magnus.”

 _Oh._ If realising it felt like a breath of air, then saying it felt like waking up cuddled under the blankets, it felt like the softness of fingers brushing over skin. It felt like the rain stopping and the air being clear and a rainbow brandishing the sky. It felt natural and real. And it felt right.  

He felt it coursing through him, and that when he thought of Magnus, love was the word and the feeling that followed. He had fallen for Magnus over the past month they had been together, and he had fallen hard. He couldn’t exactly say when he fell, but it happened, and now here he was, stood in front of him with hearts in his eyes.

Magnus was looking at him, mouth agape and eyes blinking slowly, till a small smile settled over his lips. And it was the same smile that Alec had on his own lips, and he knew that Magnus felt the same.

“I love you, too.”

The grin that overtook Magnus’ face after uttering those words was blinding, and it lit a fire in Alec’s chest. He was in love with this wonderful man, and he loved him back. Alec could tell with the happiness that was radiating from him, he could tell from the way his eyes lit up as if he had just told Magnus he won the lottery.

And if Magnus felt anything like Alec did in that moment, winning the lottery wouldn’t compare to what they had. Alec couldn’t believe his luck that Magnus flirting with him a month ago would lead to this very moment, and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

Magnus’ eyebrow’s creased. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, it’s just. Don’t you think its funny how, we first met on a train, and here we are professing our love to each other on one?”

Magnus let out a laugh that caused some of the other commuters to turn their way. “Yeah, I guess it’s our thing.”

Alec scoffed. “Speak for yourself; I don’t have a train kink.”

Magnus hit Alec’s shoulder softly. “Shut up.”

Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, so that their bodies were flush together, not caring that there were other people around as he leant down. The kiss they shared was full of love; all the emotions that they were feeling were poured into that one kiss. Alec felt like he was floating on air as he let himself get lost in the feel of their lips moving together.

They didn’t care that people were staring, some giving snide looks either not fond of them kissing or the fact that they were two men. But it didn’t matter, because Magnus loved him and he loved Magnus.

That’s all that mattered.

-

Despite all the time that Magnus and Alec had spent together, Magnus had yet to be over at Alec’s apartment, always deciding to go to Magnus’ whenever Alec spent the night. They thought it was better, considering that Magnus lived alone and Alec wasn’t sure that Simon would appreciate the fact that the two of them tended to start making out whenever and wherever they pleased.

So a week after they had said they love each other, Alec had dragged Magnus to his place when they stepped out from a cafe nearby and were met by heavy rain. They still managed to get soaked but they couldn’t help but laugh as they stepped into the house.

Alec pulled Magnus against him, feeling the warmth of his chest against his own, as they looked at each other, a matching fire in both of their eyes. But before their lips could meet a voice broke out.

“Well, you must be Magnus.”

The couple turned their head to the voice, and Alec groaned as he laid eyes on his roommate.

“What happened to yours and Maia’s date?”

“She has an exam tomorrow, so we rearranged. Hi, I’m Simon, Alec’s roommate, I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me.”

Magnus pursed his lips as he took in Simon. “Mm, no, not really.”

Alec smirked at Simon’s offended look; he grabbed onto Magnus’ wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom, not caring about proper introductions for now, his mind only on wanting Magnus alone.

“We’re gonna be in my room, please don’t disturb us.”

-

Alec had been sat waiting for Magnus for about half an hour now. They had agreed on the time they would leave, since tonight Magnus was going to finally meet Alec’s family. Alec turned up at the train station and sat and watched at their train arrived and left.

He checked his phone hoping to find a message from Magnus, and explanation but frowned when he saw nothing. He wasn’t too worried since there was another train coming soon that they could get on that would be here soon, and he hoped that Magnus had just hit some traffic on his way here.

However another half an hour passed and another train had come and gone, the next one not arriving for another hour. They were already late, and there was still no sign of Magnus. Alec wasn’t one to get angry easily, but they had plans. Magnus was supposed to be meeting his family, and yet he couldn’t even put in the effort to be here on time, or to even message him to let him know he was going to be late.

It was another ten minutes later that Magnus showed up, out of breath and a frantic look in his eyes as he tried to spot Alec. Alec had noticed him and got up, walking towards the exit, hearing Magnus call his name and run up to him.

“Alexander, I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Alec looked down at where Magnus’ hand was gripping onto his elbow. “Yeah, lately that seems to be a reoccurrence from you.”

Magnus coiled back at Alec’s cold tone. “Excuse me?”

“For the past two weeks, you’ve been calling to rearrange dates and to cancel, because you’re gonna be late. And I didn’t mind, but today there was nothing from you. You know, a text would have been nice. That’s two trains we’ve missed Magnus, we’re already an hour late, there’s no point.”

Alec could see the guilt in Magnus’ eyes as he realised how late he really was. “Alec, I’m sorry.”

“I get you being late for me, I can handle that. But my family as well?”

“I can’t help it if work keeps me late.”

Alec was trying to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn’t seem to help when they all overflowed. “Tell them you have plans, or, I don’t know, let me know so I’m not waiting around in a train station for an hour.”

Alec walks off before Magnus can even think of an answer, he wasn’t going to make a scene in public and he needed to clear his head. He knew Magnus was following him, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and speak about it just yet. As they made it outside, Alec looked at Magnus and saw him open his mouth. Knowing another apology was coming, Alec spoke up first.

“I’m going home.”

“I’ll come with you.” Alec didn’t try to discourage him from following, couldn’t bring himself to do it, so they walked in silence.

They walked side by side but unlike usual they weren’t pressed together, Magnus’ hand wasn’t laced with his and there was a gap between them that wasn’t usually there. The air between them was stiff, and the more that they walked, the more Alec kept thinking about how Magnus had let him down.

It didn’t take them long to get back to Alec’s apartment, the two stepping in, Alec grateful that Simon wasn’t here.

“Alexander-“

“I don’t want to hear it.”

Magnus scoffed and stood in front of him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how many times I have to say it, but I am, but that doesn’t mean you have to speak to me like that.”

“I’m sorry, but you were an hour late Magnus! Do you not want to meet my family? Is that what this is?”

“Of course I want to meet them.”

Alec felt the anger seep away from him, a sadness taking over. “Then why didn’t you try?”

Magnus closed his mouth and looked down. Alec felt drained and he didn’t want to fight with Magnus. He didn’t like it, didn’t like the fact that the energy between them was off. He didn’t like fighting with Magnus, and he didn’t like that he caused him to look upset and guilty.

“I- Alec, I’m truly sorry. I should’ve tried harder, I know that. I didn’t think, I know that’s no excuse but I should’ve at least text you. I’m sorry.”

Alec could see that he meant it, that he had from the very start. The hard look that he had in his eyes at the beginning of the night had softened and he stepped forward to circle his arms around Magnus. Magnus instantly melted into it, wrapping his arms around Alec as well.

They stayed like that for a while, Alec pressing his lips into Magnus’ shoulder. “You’re forgiven. And I’m sorry for how I spoke to you.”

Magnus hummed, starting to sway in the middle of the room. “You’re forgiven.” He leaned back to cup Alec’s face in his hands, running his thumb across his cheek. “I will do anything that I can to make this better, okay? I promise you. I’ll make sure that if I ever have plans with you, to make sure I don’t get held back.”

“I don’t wanna come between you and your job though.” Alec looked down, starting to feel guilty for making Magnus feel like he had to put him first. He knows that Magnus adores what he does, and even though Alec is aware that Magnus loves him, he’s never been one to want someone’s full attention and to take them away from what they love. Alec felt Magnus cup his chin, tilting his head back up.

“Alexander, if you feel like I’m not being there for you, tell me. I don’t want to lose you over something that I can fix. Yeah, my job is important. But so are you. I love you.”

Looking into Magnus’ eyes and seeing the sincerity of his words, Alec felt himself fall harder for the man in front of him, who had his arms wrapped around his waist and a hand on his cheek. He couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and kissing Magnus.

Kisses like this always melted Alec. The press of their lips were soft, and it meant everything. The rest of the world faded away as their lips moved slowly, taking all the time that they wanted to. When they pulled back, their foreheads stayed touching, their breaths meeting in the space between them.

“I love you, too. So much. You’re important to me too. I- I never thought I could feel this strongly for someone before in my life. I don’t want to imagine a life without you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus hummed, an easy smile on his face and a light in his eyes. “I never want to imagine a life without you either, Alexander Lightwood.”

It should feel scary, feeling so strongly for someone, especially after such little time, but it felt so right, and it felt good. This may have been their first fight, and it may not have been life altering, but they were able to get through it. And Alec had faith that they could do anything together, just the two of them.

And that made everything feel a lot better.

-

When Alec woke the next morning it was to the smell of something that closely resembled burnt toast and the sound of a mug falling into a sink. He groaned as he cursed Simon for being loud in the mornings, and turned over in bed to cuddle into Magnus, wanting to ignore the start of the day and enjoy the last moments of being in bed with his boyfriend.

However when he turned around in bed, his arm reaching out to Magnus, he was met with empty sheets. Alec pouted and continued to pat the bed as though Magnus would just appear under his hands if he continued his ministrations.

Magnus was never one to leave before Alec woke up. They both preferred to enjoy the morning together, whether that be stay cuddled in bed or in the kitchen making breakfast together as they got ready for their separate days.

So waking up to an empty bed was foreign to Alec, especially since the first night together they very rarely slept apart. He was worried that after their fight the day before that Magnus had realised that he needed space from him and had left without a word. But that wasn’t who Magnus was.

Alec sat up, drowsiness still in his eyes as he ran his hands over his face. It wasn’t till he had managed to keep his eyes open that he noticed Magnus’ clothes still thrown across the floor and his boots at the door.

And that’s when he heard a clash again from the kitchen and his boyfriend swearing.

“Magnus?” Alec called out, hoping that Magnus would hear him through the slightly ajar door. He wasn’t sure what Magnus was up to but it sounded as though he was trying to destroy the kitchen, and the smell certainly didn’t help.

“Stay in bed, okay?” And if that didn’t make Alec’s curiosity peak even more then he wasn’t sure what would do it. He listened to what Magnus had said but he couldn’t help but wince when there was another clash.

“Magnus, what are you doing? And why are you trying to destroy my kitchen? You do realise that I live with Simon as well, and that if you destroy the place we won’t get the deposit back?”

Alec could hear Magnus scoff all the way from the kitchen, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he realised that he had without intentions insulted Magnus’ skills in the kitchen.

“It’s a surprise, Alexander. And don’t worry your kitchen is fine. This _Star Wars_ mug, however.”

“That’s Simon’s favourite mug, what did you do?”

“Nothing!” Alec could tell from his tone of voice that he had most certainly done something to that mug, and it made him laugh to imagine Magnus trying to hide the evidence of what had happened.

Since he was told to remain in bed, he leant over to check his phone, considering he hadn’t looked at it since he and Magnus had argued. He scrolled through the list of messages that were from his family, wondering where they were, and a few suggestive ones from his sister telling him to _have a good night and not get too carried away._

He was about to type out a response and apologise for their absence when his attention got taken away from his phone to the creak of his bedroom door. As soon as the thought getting the door oiled entered his mind, it went completely from his mind as he saw Magnus.

His hair was a mess, brushed back from his face with a clasp that Alec thought must have been Izzy’s at some point before she inevitably left it here. He was shirtless, with a pair of Alec’s sweatpants on tucked into his socks. His face was bare of makeup apart from a small smudge of eyeliner that Magnus must have missed.

But the thing that made Alec’s chest burst was the tray of breakfast food in his hands. Magnus padded over to him and placed the tray on the bed and sitting crossed legged next to him. On the tray was a plate of toast, only slightly burnt on the side, two cups of coffee, a plate of bacon and eggs.

“I would have finished it off with a flower but alas, you didn’t have any.” Alec was too stunned to say anything; to think Magnus had gone to all that effort to bring him breakfast in bed had caused him to go into shock.

“You... made breakfast?”

“Mhm and it’s going to go cold if you keep staring at me instead of eating.”

Alec watched as Magnus brought his mug of coffee up to his lips to drink it, seeing him sigh from the warmth of the drink. “Why?”

Magnus looked at him, not expecting the question. “I feel bad for missing yesterday, and for making you believe that I didn’t want to meet your family. Which, I do, so I booked tickets for later today and phoned in sick. We can go visit them, if they still want to meet me.”

“Magnus, you didn’t have to do all this. I thought we got past this yesterday, I don’t mind, I was just angry in the moment, but I understand that your job is important. You didn’t have to phone in sick, or book tickets.”

“Yes, I did. I wanted to make it up to you, and your family. I’m quite excited to meet your sister, so indulge me, okay? Now eat up before all my work goes to waste.”

Alec lifted the tray from the bed and placed it on the floor and plucked Magnus’ coffee from his hands. Ignoring his complaining, Alec pulled Magnus in with a hand behind his neck and let their lips meet in the middle.

“Let it.”

-

Later that day, Alec and Magnus were sat on the train, watching the sights as it goes through the city, with their hands clutched together. After they had eventually left Alec’s bedroom, with a small thankfulness to Simon not being present that morning, Alec had made Magnus sit down as he cooked lunch, claiming it was his turn to treat Magnus.

The rest of the morning, they had spent in their sweatpants ignoring the TV to make out and laugh with each other before they had gotten ready to go out again. Alec smiled at Magnus as he phoned his sister up, asking if they were able to meet today. He watched Magnus get ready, relishing in the fact that Magnus kept some clothes at his place, along with a small bag of makeup.

The trip to the train station was the complete opposite from the tense walk home from the night before. Instead it was easy, and happy as they walked with fingers intertwined and conversations flowing between them. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands, even when they sat down on the train.

They were both excited about the day ahead, Alec relaying all information on his family as he could to Magnus so that he wouldn’t be surprised about his sister’s forwardness, his brother’s bluntness and his mother’s tendency to be cold at first.

They had agreed to meet at a small restaurant that Alec’s parents used to take them to, especially during their divorce as a way to win over their children. Alec hadn’t told Magnus much about his parent’s divorce, but whilst they waited for their stop to appear, he divulged into the story.

“My father was a business man and was always going away. We never thought much of it, considering how young we were at the time, but I always noticed my mother’s frown when he left, and how when he came back she would either ignore him, or do anything to make him smile. It wasn’t till I was about sixteen it started to make more sense as to why she was always so down and why my father was always away.

“One day, I sat down with her, my siblings all doing their own thing elsewhere, and I said to her, that I know that I’m young, but I can still listen to her, and she could tell me anything. She started to cry and said that it was her job to say that. So I opened up to her, figured she wouldn’t talk unless I did. I came out and she was shocked to say the least, but it urged her to speak.

“My father had been cheating on her for years, and she always stayed with him because she wanted a happy family. She wouldn’t listen to me when I told her to leave him. But a year later, when he walked in on me making out with my boyfriend at the time, he got angry. He told me some pretty crappy things, and then tried to kick me out.

“My mother stopped him and said that if anyone was to leave this home, it was him, since he was the one tearing the family apart. That me being gay had nothing to do with the troubles, it was the fact that he was cheating. So after a lot of arguing, he left. He tried to win over my siblings, but we all stuck by mom. She became stronger, and even though she had three kids, she never let it stop her from rising in the ranks of her job. She’s the best lawyer and mom I think I’ve ever known.

“You’ll love her, I know she may seem cold but, that’s just her way of seeing how a person is. But she’ll come around.”

Magnus sat quietly, listening to Alec’s retelling of the story, and smiling towards the end. “I can’t wait to meet her, she sounds wonderful. As does the rest of your family.”

“I think Izzy is the most excited. I told her you were fashionable and she got excited over the prospect of being able to talk fashion with someone. Jace, well, he’ll try and put on the protective brother act, but don’t let it get to you, he’s just got an inflamed ego. And Max will probably have his nose in a book, so he’ll be easy.”

“I’ve never had to meet such a big family before, I feel I’m out of my depth here.”

Alec turned towards Magnus and kissed him quickly on the cheek just as their stop was announced. “You’ll be fine. I love you, and I know they’ll love you too. Come on.”

Alec pulled Magnus with him as they made their way off the train.

“Time to meet the Lightwoods.”

-

The restaurant was a cozy family place, which you could either go to for a fun meal or for something more celebratory. The plan was for this meal to be relaxed as his family got to know Magnus and vice versa. However, when they walked in, Alec cursed the fact that his family all looked like they were there for business, not to meet his boyfriend.

They made their way over to the table and stood there as Alec’s family scrutinised Magnus.

“Hello, I’m Magnus; it’s lovely to meet you all. I apologise for the cancelation last night that was entirely my fault, don’t let Alexander tell you any different.” Alec grinned, loving that Magnus was never one to let anyone under his skin. He turned to face his family with an eyebrow raised, awaiting their reactions.

“Alexander? He lets you call him that? Last time I called him that he sent me glare that made me wish he had punched me instead.” Of course. His family’s first reaction to his amazing and beautiful boyfriend was Jace questioning the fact that Magnus called him by his full name.

“Oh. Well, he never complained before. Does it make you uncomfortable?” Alec wanted to punch Jace in that moment for making Magnus feel insecure over that. So before he answered him, he sent Jace the same look that he was reminiscing about.

“I don’t like when most people call me that. But I love it when you do.”

When Magnus grinned, Alec felt a rush go through him as he smiled back. But when he heard his sister _aaw_ next to them, he regretted showing his family that he had affections for someone.

“Hi, Magnus. I’m Izzy; Alec’s little sister and the best dressed Lightwood. It’s lovely to meet you. Alec, you never told me he was this handsome.”

“Oh, you’ll make me blush! The pleasure is all mine, Isabelle. And I must agree, that shirt is gorgeous.”

While they were talking, Alec pulled out a chair for himself and Magnus, letting them both sit down so that they didn’t look weird standing over the table. He was sat next to Izzy and Magnus next to Jace with Maryse opposite them. Alec smiled at his sister, mentally thanking her for being so open towards Magnus.

His expression changed though when he looked over at Jace who had decided to don his ‘protective brother’ look, the frustration that Magnus wasn’t noticing evident on his face.

“Jace give it a rest, you aren’t gonna scare him away.”

“I gotta make sure he’s good for you, man.”

“He is good for me. I love him, so stop it and actually get to know him.”

He had yet to notice his mother, who was sat watching Magnus, taking him in before she spoke up, but when Alec’s eye caught onto her, he froze. Instead of her normal cold expression that usually adorned her face during the ‘Meet the Family’ dinners, she had a soft smile on her face, and if Alec didn’t know any better he would have sworn she had tears in her eyes.

“I’m Maryse, Alec’s mother. Max is at a friend’s house, but hopefully you can meet him soon. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for setting this up, I can’t wait to get to know you better, especially since you make my son happy.” Alec knew not to bring attention to the fact that Magnus had won his mother over that quickly, but on the inside he couldn’t help the happiness that was radiating from him.

He sat back as he watched Magnus interact with his family, watched as he made them laugh and how he had them hooked on stories. As he was watching he couldn’t help but feel like this is how he wanted the rest of his life to be like, his loved ones all together and happy.

And he was so happy that Magnus was a part of his life, and his family now.

-

The dinner had gone well and the only moment that Alec winced was when Magnus and Maryse both fought over who would pay, but they ended up splitting it since they were both too stubborn to let the other win. The all parted way once they left, Izzy getting a cab with Maryse and Jace choosing to walk since his apartment was close by.

Alec and Magnus said their goodbye’s, with a promise from Magnus to Izzy to go shopping soon and to Maryse to come by for dinner to meet Max. When they left the company of Alec’s family and it was just them, they walked slowly, arms wrapped around each other as they made their way back to the station.

Alec changed their path as he took Magnus through a park that was void of any life. All the leaves on the trees had fallen to the ground, practically bare, and the two enjoyed getting to walk with the leaves crunching under their feet.

They were both wrapped up, with scarves and their warmest coats on, but with their arms around the other, it made it easier to get past the coldness in the air and they just enjoyed the gentle walk, wrapped up together.

Magnus stopped walking, laughing when Alec nearly tripped up and he gripped onto the scarf around his neck.

“You know, when I was paying with Maryse, she told me that, seeing you happy and proud to be in love, it gave her hope. She told me she had given up on it, but seeing us, it relit that candle in her. She’s proud of you Alec, you know that right?”

“Of course I do.” Alec ignored the chocked up sound of his own voice in favour of pressing closer to Magnus. “She really liked you. They all did. I knew you would get along great with Izzy, but I knew Jace and my mother would be harder, but you managed to win them over. I don’t know how you managed it.”

“Mm, I’ll never tell you my secrets.”

“It was magic, wasn’t it?” Magnus threw his head back with laughter and Alec couldn’t help but join him, getting lost in the happiness that was surrounding him.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, too. With my whole heart and more.”

“Wow, that must be a pretty big heart.”

“For you? It’s huge.”

Alec wasn’t sure how long they stayed pressed together in the middle of a park at night, but the fact that they missed their train didn’t matter to him. He was happy to spend forever with his forehead pressed against Magnus’.

-

Every time Magnus and Alec travelled by train, they would always try their best to postpone the going home part. They never wanted to separate from each other, and whenever the inevitable happened and they finally got the goodbyes, they would stand there, right outside the train station with their arms around the other, refusing to let go.

At the beginning of January, when the cold air was really setting in, they had just got back from a weekend stay at his mother’s house, and they were stood in what Alec had deemed the ‘Goodbye Spot’.

They had both said their goodbyes already. Had hugged and kissed, but they still stood there, holding each other’s hands and staying close together.

“I don’t wanna go.” Alec was the first to break the silence and spoke into the space between them. They were at a point that he didn’t care if he sounded clingy, it was how he felt. And he really didn’t want to turn around and go back home.

“Then don’t.”

“Magnus, I have to. I have no clean clothes at yours. And everything I need for tomorrow is at my place.” Magnus sighed, stepping into Alec’s space and reaching up to cup his face. Alec instantly leaned into the touch, humming at the warmth coming from Magnus’ palm.

“You know, there’s a really simple solution to all of that.”

“What?”

Magnus bit his lip, and looked away for a moment. “Well, if all of your stuff was at my place, then we wouldn’t have this problem. And if my place was, I don’t know, _our_ place, then we definitely wouldn’t have this problem at all.”

Alec’s eyes went wide as he took in what Magnus was saying to him. He couldn’t believe what Magnus was saying to him, right outside of the station, but he had to be certain before he let his excitement burst out of him.

“Magnus. What are you saying?”

Magnus let out a laugh, a gleam in his eyes. “Move in with me.”

Alec was right in what he was thinking. Magnus wanted him to live with him. Wanted him to move into his apartment and to call it theirs. He wanted all of their stuff to clutter together. He was asking for every morning for the rest of forever together, and was asking for him to share his home. He was asking to make it their home.

And there wasn’t anything that Alec wanted more than to wake up next to Magnus and go to sleep next to him and for every moment in between in a home that they called their own.

“Yes. I mean you didn’t really ask but, I would love to move in with you.”

The grin that took over Magnus’ face was so wide that anyone walking past would have thought him to be out of his mind. But Alec just thought he was beautiful. His beautiful boyfriend and soon to be roommate.

“Yeah?”

“Yes! Let’s live together!”

Magnus pulled Alec in for a hug so fierce that he was sure the air getting to his lungs was cut off, but the way that Magnus lifted him up as he hugged him, their laughter filling the night air, He couldn’t really bring himself to care.

-

“Well, that’s the last box. You really don’t have a lot of stuff, huh? Pretty sure half of this is just books.”

Alec turned towards Simon who had been helping him pack the van he had rented to move to Magnus’. He could tell that Simon was trying to hide his sadness behind small talk. He and Simon had moved in together after they both finished college, they were best friends and it made sense to live together.

They had been through a lot together, and Alec realised with sadness that this was the end of what was an era for them. He walked over to wear Simon was leaning against the doorway to their apartment building.

“I’m gonna miss you, man.”

“Ah, don’t go all sappy on me, Lightwood.”

Alec smiled at Simon, knowing that the both of them were trying to avoid the awkwardness of the moment, but he couldn’t just leave without letting Simon know how much he appreciated him around.

“You know, when we first met, my family were going through a difficult time, and it was hard on me with my dad ignoring me. But then this nerd that I shared a dorm room with decided it was his sole mission to make me smile and subsequently make me his friend. And I never would have thought that he would have become my best friend, but here we are both ignoring the fact that we’re probably gonna cry because I’m moving out.

“What I’m trying to say is that I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me, and I couldn’t have had a better friend than you, Simon. You truly changed my life, and I’m glad that you are my friend.”

Simon looked away from Alec, trying to hide the tears that were in his eyes. Alec knew it was too late for him, and he wasn’t ashamed to hide it.

“Alec, man. I told myself I wasn’t going to cry today but I guess you had different plans. I’m lucky to have you in my life, and I’m so happy for you, you know? Like, I’m sad to see you go, we’re like _Joey and Chandler_ , and it’s the end of an era. But you’re going off to be with your _Monica_ and I love that you’re with someone that loves you the way you deserve. You’ve been through a lot of shit, and Magnus is great.

“I’m lucky to have had you as a friend Alec, someone to indulge me in my movie obsession and someone to help me through my sexuality crisis. And I mean, without you urging me on, I never would have spoken to Maia and now I have a beautiful girlfriend so. Thank you for everything.”

They both had tears falling from their eyes, and Alec clapped Simon on the shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. Simon was the one that was the hugger out of the two of them, but sometimes Alec would surprise him and hug him as well, but it only ever happened when he was drunk. But today felt like a good time to hug his best friend.

They pulled back and Alec looked towards the van and back at Simon, knowing he had to leave.

“Hey, you should ask Maia to move in with you. I think she would say yes.”

“You think?”

“You’re both crazy about each other. Do it, man.”

Simon nodded and let out a sigh. “I guess this is goodbye, huh?”

“We’ll see each other plenty; we just won’t be living together. I’m sure Magnus would be down for double dates.” Simon laughed, remembering the last double date they went on when Simon decided to drive them and ended up getting lost.

“Yeah, I’m sure he would.”

“Try not to burn the place down without me.”

“I’ll do my best. Take care, man. And enjoy domestic life with your boyfriend.”

Alec laughed. “I will.” He turned around and made his way to the van and got in, Simon following, standing outside the door.

“See you around, Lightwood.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be seeing you, Lewis.”

-

Alec placed the last of the boxes that he had with him in the living room of Magnus’ – their apartment. Magnus was walking back in from the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hands for them both. A crease settled into his forehead as he looked around at the boxes littered around them.

“I thought you said this was the last of the boxes.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Alexander, is this literally all you own? At least three of these boxes are marked books.”

“Yeah, I mean, I kept my furniture with Simon, since you have everything. But in the way of possessions, I mainly own books, considering I’m an English Graduate and a bit of a book nerd. And you of all people know that I don’t own many clothes. So yes, this is all I own. At least, my stuff won’t clash much with yours.”

Magnus sighed, running his fingers over some of the boxes. “Alexander, I want your stuff to clash with mine, that was the whole point. I want your clothes to be mixed with mine, and I want your photographs alongside mine. I wanna wake up and see your crap with mine and smile because we live together. So we’re gonna do a lot to make sure your stuff does mingle with mine, considering how little stuff you actually have.”

Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I don’t need my stuff to clash with yours though. Getting to call this place ours is more than enough for me.”

“You’re a sap, you know that right?”

“Only for you.”

Magnus hummed and ran his hands over Alec’s shoulders to pull him in for a breathtaking kiss. With a hand in his hair and a hand against his jaw, Alec let Magnus control the kiss, letting it move from slow and soft to them pressing closer and their lips and tongues gaining speed. When Magnus pulled back, dodging Alec’s following lips, he was out of breath.

“How about, we continue unpacking later, and go celebrate you moving in?”

Alec’s eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, before he leaned back in, letting their lips brush together.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

-

Living together was bliss for them. They fell into the domestic bliss with ease, and living together felt like how it should always feel, and Alec never once felt awkward around Magnus. Having Magnus around all the time and sharing a home together made Alec fall impossibly harder as the months went on.

They had arguments like anyone would, but they never once went to bed angry with each other. They spent many days wrapped up in bed, or travelling out to go on dates or for outing with all their friends and family.

Alec met Magnus’ closest friends Catarina and Ragnor who both resided in London a few months after he moved in and he could tell Magnus was over the moon when they all managed to get along well with each other.

The past months together had been the best that Alec had ever experienced in his life, and he was happier than ever. And when it started to get closer to their one year anniversary, Alec wanted to do something for Magnus, to show him how much he loved him. So he went all out to plan something special for him, and to make it even worse on him, he wouldn’t tell Magnus anything, just telling him to pack a bag to last him a long weekend.

He had booked train tickets that would take them to the airport and the entire ride was filled with Magnus trying to get out of Alec where it was they were going. But if there was one thing that they had in common it was that they were both stubborn. So that resulted in Magnus refusing to give up on asking Alec, and Alec refusing to tell him.

Instead Alec held onto Magnus’ hand in the middle of the crowded train, unable to stop the love that’s in his eyes and the smile on his face.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Can you believe that, nearly a year ago, you flirted with me on a crowded train? And now here we are, on another crowded train on our way to celebrating our anniversary?”

The offended look that was on Magnus’ face faded away and was replaced with a smile. “Hm, you’re right. I’ve never been happier about delays than I did on that day.”

Alec laughed, overwhelmed with happiness and love, and revelling in the fact that they felt the same way, that they would always feel the same way with each other. And it was another moment for Alec that made him know that this weekend was the best idea he had ever had.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. And since you love me, you can tell me where we’re going.”

“Nope.”

The conversations continued like that till they got to the airport. Once they had got checked in and were waiting for their plane, Alec stopped in the middle of the airport, a grin on his face and his hands gripped with Magnus’.

“So, this weekend I decided that I want to take you somewhere that I know you love, but don’t get to visit as much as you would like. I wanted to treat you, because you mean so much to me, and I also booked us reservations at a restaurant that’s supposed to be one of the best there is. I want this weekend to show you that I love you more than anything in this world, and that you deserve everything that there is to offer. So, I saved up and made all the plans, and managed to make it possible. And as for where we’re going? We’re going to London; we can sightsee and visit your friends, and spend time in the hotel I booked us in.”

Magnus stood stunned for a moment, in disbelief of what Alec had told him. “You’re taking me to London? Oh my God, Alexander, I didn’t think we were actually going abroad. Oh my God. London Alec, we’re going London.”

“Yeah, we are.” Magnus laughed from how excited he is and practically jumps into Alec’s arms, Alec reacting quickly to him and spinning him around, ignoring the looks they were receiving from the other commuters.

Once Alec put Magnus down, they stayed wrapped up together, his hands on his waist and Magnus’ hands on his chest. They stayed like that, smiling at each other for longer than Alec could really say, but he didn’t mind, never did mind getting to spend time like that with Magnus close to him.

 “Come on, let’s get some coffee.”

“Yes, and you can tell me all the plans you’ve made for London.”

Ale laughed lightly and leaned forward to kiss him gently, lingering just long enough to not be inappropriate whilst outside, before moving away to walk around with his hand clutched in Magnus’. And he couldn’t help but think this was a great start to a wonderful weekend.

-

As soon as they touched down in London, Magnus wanted to drag Alec all over the place to see all the sights, but by time they got to their hotel, the night had already set in so they decided to order in room service and enjoy the sights the next day, their actual anniversary.

They sat on their hotel bed, with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in between them and a bottle of champagne on the bedside table. Alec laughed as Magnus tried to feed him the strawberries. He couldn’t be happier than with Magnus, and he realised that this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. To be smiling and laughing with Magnus, doing ridiculous things, but still being so in love that it didn’t matter.

They spent the night putting the large bed to good use – Magnus’ own words before he pushed Alec down to the mattress with his lips attached to his neck. When Alec woke up the next morning with Magnus asleep against his chest and the covers wrapped around their legs, it solidified the feeling that was ingrained into his heart that Magnus was the one for him. That this was his forever, with Magnus’ at his side.

Before he could let himself get too lost in his thoughts and feelings, Magnus woke up, nuzzling into Alec’s chest before he pushed up so he was hovering over him.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary, I love you.”

“And I love you, Alexander.”

Magnus leaned down to join their lips together, morning breath be damned. Alec completely forgot about the plans that he had arranged for the day as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, letting his fingers comb through his hair as they lazily kissed, in the middle of the king sized bed.

However, Magnus seemed to remember that they were in London, and that Alec had promised him a day of sightseeing, so he pulled back causing Alec to whine and try to pull him back down.

“Come on Alexander, we have a fun day planned.” Before Alec could open his mouth, Magnus was already jumping off the bed and moving towards the bathroom, speaking excitedly about all the sights they could go and see.

Alec lay on the bed, watching Magnus with a fond look, and didn’t snap out of it until Magnus threw a cushion at his face. They both got ready, dancing around each other, fingers skimming over hips and kisses pressed to temples.

Magnus dragged him out into the city to see the sights. Alec didn’t mind though because seeing Magnus excited and happy to be here was exactly what he had planned for them. He let Magnus take the lead, taking him to see Buckingham Palace and Big Ben and everywhere else that was essential for a tourist in London.

The last thing they did was go on the London Eye, and saw the autumn colours that were setting around the city, watching the world move around them as they watched in peace and arms wrapped around each other.

As soon as the night started to creep in, Alec took Magnus to the underground to take them to the restaurant he had made reservations at, telling Magnus as they gripped onto the overhead bar, that they didn’t need to change into anything fancier, that they were fine as they were.

They restaurant that Alec had taken them to was less of a restaurant and more of an American diner and Magnus laughed, remembering that their very first date was to some where similar.

“Alexander, are you trying to recreate our first date?”

Alec didn’t answer him, just looked up from his menu to wink at him, causing him to laugh even more. They ordered burgers that were huge on the plate and they both would offer bites of food to the other and they weren’t ashamed to just sit at stare at the other. They had long conversations about nothing and the air felt electric around them.

When their desert was brought over, Magnus convincing Alec to let them share a slice of chocolate cake, with the reasoning _we have to be cheesy, it’s our anniversary._ However, the result of sharing a cake together was the both of them fighting over who was to have the final piece, and laughing when the other got chocolate all over their faces.

They finished their meal, and decided to walk back to their hotel with the help of the map on Alec’s phone. They walked quietly, arms linked together and watching as leaves fell from the trees and the lights lit up the streets of the city. On their way, they walked through a park and Alec decided to stop, pulling Magnus to sit next to him on the bench.

Magnus looked at him with a confused look, as Alec dug around in his coat pocket.

“I know I said that I wouldn’t give you a gift, because the whole trip was a gift, but I need to give you this.” Alec pulled out a ring box and Magnus stared at him with wide eyes. “Before you freak out, it’s not a proposal. Not yet anyway. It’s more of a promise of one. Magnus, this past year with you has been the best of my life. I never thought that I would get a love like the one you have given me.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world, and I love you so much. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I can’t imagine what it would be like if I didn’t have you to wake up to in the morning, if I didn’t get to hug and hold you. You mean the world to me; you have my heart, forever and always.

“I love you, Magnus Bane. And I promise you, that one day, I’m gonna get down on one knee and ask you to marry me, but for now, I’m gonna ask you that if when that day comes, will you say yes, will you marry me, some day in the future?”

Magnus sat looking at Alec with tears falling down his cheeks, and a smile that was wavering from the crying. He cupped Alec’s face in his hands and took a deep breath before he answered.

“Alexander, of course I want that. You’re it for me, and I love you more than I ever thought capable, like sometimes it feel like my heart is just going to burst out of my chest from looking at you. So, yes, one day, I will marry you. But only if you promise me the same thing.”

Alec looked at him with a crease in his brow, and then let out a teary laugh as Magnus pulled out a chain with a ring on the end of it.

“You kind of beat me to it; I was going to ask you the same thing. I don’t want to imagine a life that doesn’t include you Alexander, and I promise you that one day I’m gonna propose to you.”

“Magnus, you don’t even need to ask. Of course I want that.”

They both exchanged the rings with tears in their eyes and laughed over how in sync they were with each other. Alec pulled Magnus in for a hug, not caring that they were still sat on a park bench in the middle of autumn in London. In Magnus’ arms in that moment, with the promise of forever wrapped around them, Alec couldn’t feel more at home.

And he knew, _he knew,_ that what they had was forever.

-

_One Year Later._

The problem with both of them giving the other a promise ring was that they knew the other could propose at any moment. Whenever the other had a meal or a day out planned, the other would be watching them all day, waiting for the other to get down on one knee. But after another year together, neither of them had even proposed yet.

They were both content how they were and knowing that marriage was a thing for them in their future and when the other would get down on one knee, they knew the answer would be yes. They were happy to not rush, to take their time and enjoy their lives together as it was.

However, that didn’t stop Alec from going out and buying an engagement ring for Magnus. It was perfect, a silver band with a few emerald stones engraved into it. As soon as he saw it, all he could see was Magnus wearing it, and he knew that it was the one that he wanted to give to him.

As soon as he bought it, he set about finding a way to propose to Magnus, wanting it to be true to who they were as a couple and to make it something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

A week after Alec had bought the ring; he received a text from Magnus.

**_Magnus:_ ** _Meet me at the train station in half an hour. Love you x_

Alec smiled softly and got ready, confused as to where Magnus wanted to go but he went along with it and before he left, he picked up the ring box and put it in his pocket. He thought that if Magnus wanted to surprise him by going somewhere, then he might as well take it and if the moment felt right he would propose.

When Alec got to the station he looked around confused as there was no sign of Magnus around at all. He wandered around, hoping to find him somewhere but after a while he realised that he wasn’t anywhere nearby.

Just as he was about to call Magnus, he received another text.

**_Magnus:_ ** _Get on the train that’s pulling into platform 6_

Alec was starting to get concerned now as to what Magnus was up to. He was going to text him and ask him what he was up to, but curiosity go the better of him and he found himself walking towards the platform that Magnus asked him to go to.

When the train pulled up at the station, he stepped on, looking around the almost empty carriage. There were only a few people on the train, an elderly couple and a group of girls who were chatting quietly to themselves. However, yet again, there was no sign of Magnus anywhere, and Alec started to wonder if Magnus was going to lead him on a wild goose chase.

As the doors closed and the train started to move, Alec decided that he wasn’t going to bother searching for Magnus and decided to just stick it out and see what he had planned. He sat down, with his hands in his pockets and felt the ring box. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that soon they would be engaged. The feeling of being engaged to Magnus filled Alec with an excitement he had to find.

He was about to pull out the ring box from his pocket to look at it again when he saw the shadow of someone standing in front of him. When he looked up, he was met with a grinning Magnus who was wearing one of his best suits. Alec started to feel underdressed, thinking that Magnus must have planned something extravagant for them.

Magnus held out a hand and pulled him up so that they were stood in the middle of the carriage.

“You know, this very train is the same one that we were on when we first met. It was on this journey that delays on the track caused me to see a chance that I knew I had to take. You see on that day was a very handsome man, who kept looking at me and blushing whenever I caught him looking. When the train delayed I decided that, hey, maybe I should use this opportunity to make those cheeks flush even more.

“I didn’t realise that when I spoke to that man, that he would stutter before managing to pull himself together, and he flirted back with me. We were stuck on that train for a while and the more we spoke, the more I thought, that this man wasn’t just a pretty face for me to flirt with, he was something a lot more. And I was over the moon when he asked me out for dinner after only just meeting me. And when he kissed me that night, I decided there and then I was going to hold onto him for as long as I possibly could.”

Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus was telling him all this, but he let him speak, loved to hear their story being told to him through Magnus. He loved knowing what that moment meant to Magnus, because Alec felt the same way, that he wasn’t going to let the man that flirted with him on the train go. And he was glad that he didn’t because he had the love of his life there with him.

“Over the past two years, being with you, I never knew I could fall so deeply and so fast. I fell in love with you so easily that I didn’t even realise I had, it just happened. I love you so much, Alexander. Every moment that we’ve had together has been the best, and I couldn’t wish for someone better than you.

“I never thought I would ever fall in love, that I would ever have a love like this with you. I’ve never been lucky in love before, and I thought that I would be doomed forever, but then you came into my life and without me even realising I had found my someone. I had found the one that I want to grow old with.

“I want so much more with you, Alexander. I want to get married, and start a family with you. I want to go on more crazy adventures and I want us to always somehow find ourselves on a train going somewhere together. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.”

They both had tears in their eyes, Magnus’ voice wavering every now and then as he spoke. His voice was filled with so much love and affection, and the words that he spoke struck Alec in his heart. It was what he always wanted as well, to have a family and he wanted that with Magnus

Alec’s hand flew to his mouth as Magnus got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box from his jacket pocket. The few people that were on the train had seemed to notice and were watching the couple intently.

“Alexander, you are my best friend and the love of my life. I want to start our own forever together, and I don’t want to go another day not being engaged to you. And I figure that since we started this on a train, why not start our forever on one too. I want to jump right in and plan a wedding with you and actually get married to you. I want to call you my husband; I want everyone to know that we’re together. I want to be known as Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I want to be tied to you in every possible way.

“So, Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?”

The world around them seemed to stop. Everyone else that was looking at them ceased to exist in that moment. All Alec could see and feel was Magnus, there in front of him on one knee with a ring in his hand. He was scared to move the hand from his mouth in case the sobs that were racking in his chest overtook him.

Looking at Magnus and seeing the love that was in his eyes, he managed to pull himself together enough to move his hand.

“Yes.” It was a whisper that managed to fill the carriage and as soon as the words hit Magnus, a huge smile grew on his face and the tears that were threatening to fall over fell from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks. He pulled the ring from the box and with shaking hands; he held onto Alec’s and slid the ring on. He leaned forward to kiss the knuckles before he was pulled to his feet.

Alec enveloped him in a hug, squeezing him tight against his chest and let the sobs fall out and let them mix with laughter. He didn’t think it was possible to feel this happy, and to feel this in love but with his face tucked into the crook of Magnus’ neck, with his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, this was the happiness that he wanted forever.

And he knew with Magnus he would have that.

Alec pulled back enough to cup Magnus’ face and kiss him, their lips meeting hard together. Magnus’ arms pulled him in from the waist and they lost themselves in the kiss, the taste of their tears not bothering either of them. Because why would it, not when they were engaged, when they were going to be married. They were going to be husbands.

When they had pulled back and stared into each other’s eyes, with their foreheads touching, Alec remembered the ring that was in his own pocket and he started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just; you managed to beat me to it. I was going to propose, I had a ring and everything.” Alec moved one of his hands to dig the ring out and he opened it showing it to Magnus, who laughed despite more tears falling from his eyes.

“Ask me.”

Alec looked up at Magnus who was laying him with a determined look in his eyes. “What?”

“ _Ask me_.”

Alec seemed to realise what he Magnus was asking of him and he pulled back slightly, still keeping a hand on Magnus’ chest.

“Well, I don’t have a speech like yours, and all I can think is how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and to have you love me the way I love you, I never thought was possible. Not only are you the love of my life, you’re my best friend and I want everything that you talked about, I want a family and a forever with you.

“So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me too?”

Magnus laughed as he nodded his head. “Yes, a million times, yes.”

Alec copied Magnus’ actions and put the ring on his finger, getting past both of their shaking hands. People on the train were looking at them with grins, and Alec was sure one of the teenage girls had whipped out her phone to film them, but he didn’t care.

He was going to have a forever with the man of his dreams.

They stood in each other’s arms, in the middle of the train, well on their way to the rest of their lives.

-

They got married six months after they proposed. They wanted to get married as soon as possible – Alec suggested that they just go to Vegas and get married there, but Magnus sent him a look that told him that wasn’t going to happen. Planning their wedding was easier than they believed, both of them agreeing on everything that they wanted for the day.

When their actual wedding day arrived, the whole day was filled with buzzing from the excitement and the happiness that radiated from the both of them. It wasn’t a surprise that they both started crying the minute that the vows were spoken.

They weren’t afraid to show to their friends and family how much they loved each other, and they weren’t afraid to speak the words that seemed to flow easily for them. This day was theirs and they had made it their own.

When they said their _I do_ ’s and everyone cheered, their first kiss as a married couple was more like a press of grins together, both of them unable to stop themselves from smiling. Izzy and Catarina managed to make them cry even more with their speeches.

When they had their first dance, the two swaying in the middle of the floor, staring into each other’s eyes and feeling on top of the world with their husband in their arms.

And when it came for them to leave, to go on their honeymoon, well if they decided to started their married life together by catching a train, that was no one else’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog the [tumblr post](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/post/166716630211/all-aboard-the-love-train-magnus-x-alec) and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/alecfancywood)


End file.
